


The Cove at Pier 4

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Fishing, Gen, sentient!atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, in Atlantis. Fishing, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cove at Pier 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cplberen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cplberen/gifts).



"Stop it," Jack said. 

The buzz of... well, it wasn't electricity exactly. Carter could have explained it to him, or God forbid, that annoying Doctor McKay, but it was LIKE electricity, and it wasn't that he minded that the city tended to light up around him like runway lights, but he really had to draw the line.

"Stop it," he repeated, a little louder. He reeled in his line and examined the lure. It was tarnished; no, rusted. Exactly like electrical connections that are about to fail or burn up.

He sighed and pulled it off, tossing it in the open tackle box at his side.

"Look. I don't mind the seat warming; thank you for that, or the lights under the surface there. They make a nice lure. But I gotta draw the line at this .... sucking diverting thing. The fish will come, or they won't. Stop it."

As Jack watched, the chop in the little cove between pier four and pier five noticeably diminished as whatever bizarre vortex the city had been creating for him at the mouth of the inlet, sucking fish right in toward him, slowly faded.

"Don't be mad," he said, in a softer voice. "It's just that catching fish in a barrel is so not the point."

He rummaged around in the box for a plastic lure.

"I love your enthusiasm. But really. I'm not going any where. You and me, Lady," he said, as he let the line run free in a long, high cast. "Promise."


End file.
